The One Who Captured The Black Wizard's Heart
by HeavenlyDragonGod
Summary: AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)(Harem) Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The man who have fallen from the sky**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story and publishing it :3**

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe 7 …Location: Planet Earth…Alternate Future Timeline**

"Everyone! Get into to the time machine! "Goku shouted who is a man with spiky hair wearing a orange shirt over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt and most of it are slightly torn.

"Hurry! Get out of here Supreme kai-sama! "Goku shouted at both two individuals whom are wearing formal clothing with a pair of earrings.

"Gowasu-sama!"Said the man in purple skin dressed in with a white Mohawk and in a posh Kai outfit this man is called Shin the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. "R-Right!" said the old looking person in yellow skin with a white Mohawk like shin but his outfit is a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants and white boots this person is Gowasu the Supreme Kai of Universe touched Shin's back and both of them are teleported back to the present timeline.

"Bulma, Trunks what are you doing?! Hurry and start up the time machine!" Goku shouted as one woman in black hair, one female and male bluenette ran towards to a weird yellow looking spaceship. The one with black hair is called Mai who is a survivor alongside with Future Trunks whom is the male bluenette and the one called Bulma is a female bluenete and started up the time machine

All of a sudden bright light illumining the area came from a being who looks like a child, his purple and blue-striped face and his head has a lemon-like shaped shows no emotion flying towards the former god in the sky he is known as Zeno-sama the ruler of the 12 Universes. As the time machine about to take off Vegeta who is the prince of all Saiyans wearing Saiyan armor that looks badly damaged with spiky hair that resembles of a pineapple jumped and latched onto the tail of the time machine and so did Goku.

As they latched onto the time machine Zen-Oh brightens the two orbs in both of his hands "A world like this will must disappear!" said Zen-Oh as he increase the orbs brightness even further and it envelope him creating a ball of light which was getting bigger and was hurting and shocked Zamasu the self-proclaimed god of creation and destruction who wants to kill mortals for justice and creating a 'world without mortals'.

Goku and co was shocked what Zen-Oh was doing right in front of their very own eyes as the time machine surrounds itself with a white aura and vanished to go to their destination.

 **In between space and time**

Goku sighed in relief as the crisis is over. " _Oh man that was a close one…thank you Future Zeno-sama and Zen-chan"_ Goku smiled as let go both of his arms from the time machine put them behind his back however he had just realized something he was still traveling through time "OH SHI-"but he couldn't finished the thought as he was suddenly pulled by a unknown force into what it looks like a black hole."CRAPPPPPPPppP" as he was swallowed by the black hole.

"GOKU!" everyone screamed from the time machine as they were so shocked and in disbelieved on what just happen. "Kakarot YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta screamed and stared at where Kakarot was sucked into the black hole." We have to help him!" Trunks Said as he was about exit the time machine "Trunks don't the that black hole has already been closed there's nothing we can do now "Said Bulma tears is streaming down from her beautiful face

Although Trunks was still persist but when he saw his mother cry he bowed his in shame not only making his mother worried about but also failing to save a Goku who always treats him as a friend and he too has tears streaming down on his face. "Trunks…" Mai muttered softly and she engulf him with a hug soothing him saying "it is not your fault".

Although Vegeta was not showing any emotions on his expressionless face on the inside he was curious and worried where the black-headed idiot is…in the future , past or another universe? As the prince of the saiyans he was worried of losing another full-blooded saiyan who survived their home planet's destruction by the hands of Frieza.

 **Universe ?...Planet Earthland…Tenrou Island**

A young woman with high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim covering her large bust, along with a large white toga draped around her torso along with long black silking hair flowing which reaches to her waist. This woman is named Zeref Dragneel the older sister of Natsu Dragneel , Creator of the Etherious race , the black mage and her secret identity is called Empress Spriggan the current empress of Alvarez is relaxing under the shade of the tree at Tenrou Island the holy ground of Fairy Tail and her lover Mavis Vermillion's grave which she knew that Mavis was still alive but in a death like state.

Zeref didn't have the guts to talk with Mavis as she almost killed her by kissing her on the lips. That happened 100 years ago however, she still felt the pang of guilt of what she had done to her and the others she had harmed for past decades.

Sighing herself as she looked at the sky in sadness. "Why does the world keeps rejecting me?" muttering softly to herself as she remembers the times she had fun and value life without harming anyone before she got the curse from the god of life and death Ankhseram to punish her for disturbing the balance of life and death to revive her younger brother whom later became E.N.D although her brother did not know about her or his origin before he was given to Igneel the Fire Dragon King took him under his wing to teach him **Fire Dragon-Slaying Magic** so that one day he would kill her and free her from her cursed fate.

As she still daydreaming a portal was opened in the sky which she widens her eyes in shock and quickly teleported to a safe distance to see a man falling towards the island and crashed which causes a small shockwave as Zeref falls backwards in slight pain as the shockwave subsided she went closer and saw the man before was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises.

But what really matter was how did that man created a shockwave just by falling towards the ground less than 50 miles from the sky to the ground and was still breathing yet having injuries as Zeref pondered and blushed as she saw his upper body was well defined and having handsome face "I wonder what he would like without the damage he received from…"Zeref blushing even harder before slapping herself to reality as she was thinking a bit 'dirty' than normal.

As the man started to open one of his eyes half way Zeref saw his eyes and could tell he was dying. She grabbed his hand teleported to her empire to get him heal up.

 **And chapter one is done guys! Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review to help me support of making this you for reading the first chapter of The One Who Captured The Black Wizard's Heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goku meets the Spriggans**

 **Second chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

 **PS: I forgot to type chapter 1 on chapter 1 XD Needless to say I reedit it.**

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Alvarez Empire was founded at an unspecified time before X781 by Zeref Dragneel, who subjugated 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and crowned herself Empress by the name of Spriggan. It started out as a small nation but over the years it absorbed many other guilds and nations until it finally became the huge empire. The current form of the empire was created from the union of the Guilds of the continent, who have all merged together into a singular military force.

The Empress also employs a personal guard, composed of the twelve strongest Mages of the continent, known as the Spriggan 12 whom are a group consist of strong wizards that could destroy armies and making a country kneeling before them.

Speaking of the Empress she is now pacing up and down in the throne room waiting for the spiky black-haired man to be healed so she could question him although she doesn't want to show any emotions as she was worried she might activate the curse which only responds when the user is valuing life

"Your majesty have no worries our healers are the best of healing for any injuries that man should recover very soon." August told to his superior as he knew about the curse. August is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge and high cheekbones. He is also known as the leader of the Spriggan 12, **The Magic King** due to his mastery of 'all' magicand **Disaster** due to his monstrous strength and magic despite his old age. "And according to the healers whom I and Invel spoke to earlier stated that the man has some sort of high regeneration it was interesting to say the least

"Despite of his high regeneration I'm curious of how did he get so many severe injuries and falling down from the sky and yet he still breathing this is truly remarkable he must be on par with the Spriggan 12." Invel said curiously.

Invel Yura is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border.

The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles and he is serving as the Empress's chief of staff and consul. He is a member of the Spriggan 12 and dubbed **The Winter General** due to his cunning use of ice and snow magic.

"Perhaps. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions we must know who this strange man is. " Said Jacob. Jacob Lessio appears to be a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles and his nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow. He is wearing a purple spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a black blazer; and also wears black pants. Jacob also wears a pair of black gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles, to go along with his black shoes. He is known for not failing any missions that is specialized in assassination.

"Mhmm…that is true." Said Brandish while eating a bowl of her favorite food star mango gelato. Brandish μ is is a young woman, age-wise despite in her age and she has green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body.

She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails. Knowingly able to bring a nation to its knees, she garnered the epithet **Country Demolisher**.

"But I think you give interrogation to this bimbo beside me once he wakes up." As she pointed to her left to the so-called 'bimbo'.

"What did you say green-headed slut" Dimaria Shouted back as she glared at her. Dimaria Yesta is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges.

Her casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it and she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals." Besides you always been the lazy bum out of the 12 of Spriggans" Dimaria Stated. Dimaria is known for being able to single-handly defeated armies effortlessly and was given a title of " **Valkyrie** ".

"Now we shouldn't argue about over insults right now we should more focus in the matter in hand." Irene told the blonde and the green-headed ladies. Irene Belserion is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings one on each ear and wears red lipstick.

For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow.

Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. She is known as the **Scarlet Despair** due to her cruel nature against enemies.

Both women knew not to disobey to Irene as she is known to be one of the strongest woman of Alvarez Empire for a reason thus they stopped their petty argument.

"I wonder how strong that guy is? I can't wait to fight him and I'm so pumped!" Said Ajeel. Ajeel Ramal a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears.

Intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead and is to known to control sand beyond anyone could imagine and thus was given the title **Desert King**.

"How about we pray to the gods for his speedy recovering?" Larcade asked but no one listen to him as if he was a being who can been seen but couldn't be heard. Larcade Dragneel is a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp orange eyes with an accentuated white design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed.

A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear. He is also an Etherious and the third strongest of the Sprrigan 12. "Though why are we in the throne room shouldn't we be in the meeting room like always to discuss this situation?" Larcade asked curiously.

Zeref has stopped pacing around and turn her gaze to Larcade dead in the eye which made him shudder just by looking at her eyes as the black pupil became the colour of blood. "The reason why we didn't use the meeting room is due to some **catfight** between the Brandish and Dimaria which not only destroyed the furniture but also demolished the entire room leaving without a single trace as it wasn't there in the first place." She explained to her 'son'.Larcade nodded understanding the situation.

"But I am a bit surprise that you are able to attend this meeting Larcade and I expect you to attend more often as you have never attend for the past 345 meeting sessions or I'll have Irene to turn you into a deer and be hunted down." Zeref warns him which made Larcade flinch. "I-I understand my lady I promise I would attend the meetings more often." He slightly shuddering replied

Zeref then turns around to face the rest of Spriggans that are present "Hmm… 8 are present today huh? An urgent meeting like this is…most impressive."

"Your Majesty sorry for intruding but Bradsman , Neinhart and Wall are on a mission to fight against the rebels in the south and as for God Serena he is in Ishgar to be our eyes and ears while his there." Said Yajeel.

Yajeel is a tall, older gentleman with an unusually long neck and forehead and stark eyes with large bags beneath them. He is balding and missing most of his hair, and what little hair he has is dark in color and arranged carelessly on his head.

Yajeel has a small amount of stubble on his chin and a very large and prominent mustache that falls well below his chin. He wears a dark-colored shirt, an intricately decorated scarf, pinstriped pants and a cloth belt. In addition, he carries around a walking stick with a bird's head carved on the top portion of it. He has a pronounced bent-over posture, presumably due to his old age. He is also the grandfather of Ajeel.

"That is alright Yajeel." Zeref Said as she sat down on her throne. When she arrived to her empire her followers told her that rebelled forces were trying to overthrow the goverment so they could enslave the empire into their own little playground to their worshipped god but thanks to the Spriggan 12 whom help their soldiers the rebelled forces numbers are dropped drastically. "Besides now that we are here let's begin the meeting." She Declared. "Yes Zeref-sama" Said everyone in the throne room.

"As you know a man fallen from the sky while I-"Zeref was about say what she intended when the throne room doors opened and everyone turn around to see who have disturbed the meeting.

"Sugoi! This place looks amazing!" Stated the black-headed warrior. Goku look around the entire throne room whom was still wearing his torn clothes from his battle against Merged Zamasu. Unknown to him the soldiers and the guards are trying to restrain him which made Zeref and others just looking in bewilder at how a man is dense as a solid brick walking around without noticing people are trying to do everything in their disposal to prevent him to getting near to her.

Irene, Brandish and Dimaria stared at the man and felt their cheeks getting warmer just by staring at him. " _Oh my what a handsome man it is no wonder Zeref-sama is so worried. I wonder if I can take him for myself?"_ Thought the three female Spriggans.

"He still moving?! We need more men to restrain him! And where is the Magic Sealing Hand Cuffs?" Shouted the Chief of the royal guards. "Sir!" A random soldier said as the Chief of the royal guards turn around and looked at the soldier. "What is it?" The Chief ask.

"Sir! We tried and we attached it on his ankles when he still being healed but it snapped into pieces as soon as he woke up and look how many of our men are trying to hold him sir." The soldier stated as the Chief known as Rex whom is a man with red eyes, muscular build and black jet-haired hair wearing the same armor as the soldiers of the empire the only difference is that he was not wearing helmet but rather wearing a cape and a badge of a symbol of the empire on his right side of his breastplate.

Rex then turned around to look on the men that are trying to restrain him and sweat drop of not realizing until now as he saw that there are dozens of soldiers and guards are restraining him with an extremely thick rope that is attached to the spiking haired man torso failing miserably and all of them falls from exhaustion.

Rex quickly walk towards the Empress and her personal guards and kneeled in front of them. "Please forgive for not restraining this man my lady." Zeref looked at him "What exactly happened?" She question her Captain of the guards

"My lady for the last 5 minutes this man was awaken in the infirmary fully healed and walked towards the throne room my men and soldiers nearby tried to stop him from reaching this area and as you can see we have failed to do so." State Rex

"It's alright I was planning to bring him here…thank you for doing your work soldier" Said Zeref monotony. Rex stood up and bowed a perfect 90 degree bow. "Thank you your Excellency."

As Goku still wandering around the throne room then notice people with high and strange power emitting from them. " _So that's the energy I'm sensin_ g." Goku thought as he walks towards the 9 humans with the unknown energy.

August is looking at the man showing any hostile intentions but found none and noticed the man was walking towards him. "Hello! My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku nice to meet you." As he raised his right hand in front him grinning like a young child who just got the best candy in the entire world.

August took his hand and shake it and nodded and started to speak. "Likewise I'm August Leader of the Spriggan 12." Goku tilted his head in confusion and asked. "Spriggan 12?"

"The Spriggan 12 is an elite unit serving as Empress Spriggan's personal guards and her majesty is right in front of you" August said as he pointed to a black-headed female and his allies to the Black Warrior whom nodded in understanding and felt his heart pumping a lot faster than normal when he is looking at the Empress. " _What is this feeling_?" Goku thought to himself as he turn his head to August.

"So where am I am exactly?" Goku curiosity asked August then replied to him. "We are in Alakitasia, Vistarion the Capital of Alvarez Empire." "Uh….I think I never heard this place before though" The Universe 7's warrior replied back.

August raised his eyebrows. "Really now? Well then where you are from young man?" Goku then answered him "Mount Paozu, 439 East District in Planet Earth." Everyone who heard what Goku just said blinked in confusion "Earth? But shouldn't it be called Earthland?" They thought about it.

Goku looked around seeing confused looks on everyone's faces was giving him hints that he is not on planet Earth but question remains what is this place? Why was he here? And most importantly how can he get home?

Suddenly there was a loud roar which made everyone but Goku to pull their weapons and fighting stances including the people who tried to restrain The Saiyan God stood up prepared on what's coming.

" What is that roar?" "A monster?" "A dragon?" Said soldiers and the guards whom are listening and looking carefully around the area to find what cause that mysterious roar. However instead of a roar like they were expecting they heard a nervous laugh they turned around and saw the Saiyan warrior putting one hand on the back of his head and scratching it.

"Hehehe…sorry guys but it was my stomach who made the roar sound and I'm straving." Goku answered them while grinning nervously which them fall onto the ground and couldn't believe that his stomach generated that loud sound just because he was hungry. " _This is going to be interesting than I thought it would be_." Zeref Thought to herself as she order the soldiers and guards to bring food for their guest.

 **AN:Sorry guys for the late chapter I will do my very best to update as soon as possible and also review, favorite and follow this story :D Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you guys soon.**

 **If you guys got any questions on the story you can PM me and I might start another crossover story around the end of the year**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chronocorruptor and The World Ender**

 **Third chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D And we reached 1.5k views which is shocking if you ask me I thought I would get at least 100 views…but anyways lets read this chapter shall we?**

 ***There will be an announcement regarding about this story at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire…Throne Room**

 **3** **rd** **POV (35 minutes later…)**

Everyone in the throne room was staring at the spiking-haired warrior in disbelieve and slightly disgusted as the said warrior was sitting down on the floor devouring his 20th large plate still continue to eat like a wild animal.

"Does anyone know when he is going to stop eating?" Jacob questioned everyone as he is adjusting his gloves. "Nope." Everyone stated in harmony as the Saiyan God ate his 25th plate of rice and meat. "Well for one thing though is that he beat me in eating" Said Ajeel who's record for eating is 10 plates which are the size of a Boar that Goku is eating which made the others nodded in agreement.

Zeref stared at Goku as she remembered the similarities between him and her younger brother Natsu such as eating like there's no tomorrow and always showing his goofing expression.

"He's like my brother." She muttered softly unfortunately someone heard her. "Hmm? Did you say something Your Majesty?" Said Rex who was at the left of his superior. "It is nothing Rex." Zeref replied back to the Chief of the royal guards whom raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure your majesty?" He asked only to receive a nod from her which he nodded back in understanding and turned his head back to the mysterious man who just finished his 32nd plate.

"Ahh! Delicious." Goku Exclaimed as he rubbed his belly in satisfaction. After a few moments Goku stood up and grinned at them goofily. "Thank you for the meal everyone." Goku said in a very happy tone. Unknown to everyone Irene was feeling a pang of jealousy towards Goku as she lost her sense of taste when she was transformed back from a dragon into a human. " _This is not fair…why I am not a true human?"_ The former dragon queen thought bitterly as she was clenching her left fist tightly.

August walked towards the Saiyan God despite being surprised by how much the black-haired warrior ate. "Now that you have eaten will you may I asked some questions Goku-san." August asked the young man.

"Sure." Goku Said. "What do you mean by Planet Earth? This Planet is called Earthland young man." Said the Strongest man of the Spriggan 12. "Well…I don't know how to explain but perhaps I could show you?" Goku replied back.

August was hesitant but nodded after pausing for a few moments. Goku then moves his hand and touch August's forehead, and flashes of images was directly pouring into the mage king's mind. The images showed all of Goku memories from an infant and towards the battle of Merged Zamasu.

It almost felt like an eternity Goku removed his hand from the old man as August shook his head as he received information from the young warrior. His head turns towards his Majesty and his fellow allies and begun to explain everything on what he saw through the images he saw.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **Universe 7 … Planet: Earth Location: West City,** **Capsule Corporation**

"And that's what happen apparently Goku got transported somewhere or perhaps he…well…you know." The female bluenette sobs as she told everyone who didn't witness what happened to the future timeline and to the Saiyan Warrior were shocked on what just happened especially to the Supreme Kais whom just arrives a few moments before.

"Guh!" Everyone turned their head towards to a certain purple cat god. "With Goku gone we are all in deep trouble because Zeno-sama's Multiverse Tournament could happen any time and if we don't have Goku here on time Zeno-sama would surely erase this universe for sure." Said Beerus the God of Destruction in a very serious tone. Lord Beerus is a thin, hairless, purple, anthromorphic sphynx with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. Beerus' has also ears that make him appear to be taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the white and orange diamond decorations.

"Indeed. As all of you know Zeno-sama is the most powerful being and despite on how he looks he will not hesitate to do on what he wants to do and I believe that you people saw him did that I presume." Said Whis. Whis is a thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats and he is also the angelic attendant of Universe 7's current God of Destruction as well as his martial arts teacher.

"Well we could use the Dragon Balls to bring him back whether he is dead or alive as Dende was able to improve Shenron's power while Goku and others are saving the Trunk's Timeline."Goten told everyone whom were surprised that the Guardian of Earth was able to make the green dragon even stronger. Goten's appearance as a child is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face and wears his gi without the blue undershirt. He also wears blue armbands.

"That might actually work!" Said the younger Trunks. Trunks is a boy whom has lavender hair color and blue eyes. He wears a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and maroon wristbands.

"Then we shall head there at once." Said Beerus as he started to levitated.

"Even though we do not know where he went we will bring him back" Said Chi Chi the wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan and Goten thought the good time together and despite he is dense, he always show his towards her which melted her heart in happiness. Chi-Chi is a tough woman with long straight black hair, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color and she dons a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings. " _Though he didn't really kiss me before_ …" She thought silently.

" **How about you want to see him in the afterlife?** " A mysterious voice told her. "Why wou-"but before she could say anything else she felt blood oozing from her chest more specifically her heart.

Everyone then heard a scream and turn around only to see something in disbelieve including Beerus and Whis Chi Chi had fallen down to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her and right next to her was a male being standing there like nothing have ever happens. "Chi Chi?" Bulma said in a worried tone as eyes are getting watering.

The male being is wearing brass armor with purple glass covering gears on his shoulder pads, and near to his stomach and legs. For a belt he dons a small gear right at the center with three creepy looking eyes one on each of his arms and on his breastplate. He also has claw-like hands on both of his hands and a small claw on top of his hand however the right hand is covered in blood. He is also wearing a three-horned helmet which covers most his head except his face which is covered in darkness despite the light of the day you could his menacing red-orange eyes gazing towards the people whom are looking at him.

"What did you do to Mom you freak?!" Goten shouted in rage as tears are falling down from his face as he launched himeself towards the mysterious person whom just disappears and reappeared and kicked him in the back causing Goten to spit blood and fallen onto the ground unconscious.

" **Merely doing what my master order me to do young one**." Said the male being evilly."Haaaa!" as which made the male being turned around with a bored look looking at Vegeta whom is moving towards him beyond the speed of sound.

However, as the Saiyan Prince was about to punch him the male being just phased through him which surprised him. "What the?!" only to be kicked in the stomach which made him moved back a few mile back before landing onto the ground.

" **How pathetic**." The mysterious being said as he started to fade before completely disappeared. Everyone didn't know the hell just happen but they do know one thing that the mysterious being was able to defeat Vegeta who is one of the strongest beings in the universe and they could not believe that Chi Chi had just died. "We will bring back both Goku and Chi Chi back." Said Krillin who shook off his shocked expression as Future Trunks was carrying Vegeta while Trunks carried Goten. "Which should bring them to the Lookout to let Dende heal them." Said the bald man. Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter and long-time friend of Goku and wears a red short sleeved shirt with a sign "Taco" at the center, jeans and shoes.

"But how did we not sense him I mean most of us can sense every living beings ki except for people with god ki?" Future Trunks asked in curiously.

"It is because this being is not the one which we should carelessly mess with as he is more powerful than I am." Said Whis as his expression showed that he was serious and afraid? Which made everyone including Beerus widen their eyes because they never seen Whis being afraid before. "Never in my life I-we would encounter this being." Whis continues to speak as everyone was confuse on what he was saying.

"Whis-san who is the being you spoke of?" Beerus asked his mentor warily. "This being does not have a past, present or future this being is the most dangerous and no one must know about including the Gods of Destruction, Creation and other lower ranking Gods only to the angels are able to learned about this but under this situation I think it is time tell something about this being." Whis said as looks everyone around him. "What we saw was none other than a **Chronocorruptor** a being who cross space and time itself corrupting timelines for their own gains and they will do anything to achieve it."

 _ **Meanwhile**_ …

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Icestorm, Blue Mountain, Temple of Hope**

On top of the icy mountains a temple resides the highest mountain of the planet known as Blue Mountain due to the snow's colour covering the entire mountain instead of pure white it is bright blue, the colour of the sky above the clouds.

The Temple is named The Temple of Hope is built 150 feet tall and 200 feet wide made out of 50 ton worth of brilliant white marble and polished gold for the entire structure and many artistic curves above the ceilings and on the walls. The reason why it was built due to a catastrophic event that happened over more than thousands of years to provide information of the event they have suffered if it ever occurred during their era but no one was able to find these information or any texts of any kind over the years. But for the past eight decades no one was able to enter the temple as there was an unholy presence inside the temple itself causing plagues and natural disasters surrounding the temple miles away and many innocent lives perished almost every day.

Thus twenty powerful wizards across the globe tried to enter temple in order to find the strange phenomenon but could not even past through the entrance of the temple even using magic to dispel the magic barrier but it didn't budge as if someone doesn't want to let any outsiders to enter the temple

The twenty wizards decided created impenetrable wards that surrounded the entire area to prevent anyone from entering or anything from getting out of the temple as the unholy presence was getting stronger over passing days to months and years.

However, no one have realized that there was a living being incased with dark ice under the temple. The being was 100 feet tall male, having extremely muscular build, arms covered with his heavy fur like-armor along with his fur-like cape at his back. He is also wearing a two-horned helmet which covers most his head except his face where he is grinning showing his fangs like a madman waiting for widespread destruction to begin. In both of his hands was two large spiking maces which are enormous for even the said being whom is carrying it.

The ice surrounding the mysterious being started to crack a little and you could see his eyes glowing yellow giving a sinister face of a destroyer " **So it is about that time huh? Chronocorruptor?** " The being thought as he is feeling the ice melting around his body.

 **And that's the end of chapter 3 and now for the announcement.**

 **AN: In this story I decided to give Goku a harem though I want you guys to pick the girls that you want in the harem but take note Zeref will be the Alpha(most important) of the harem so Goku would be more focused on her but not too much.**

 **Here's the Harem List (So far)**

 **Zeref(Alpha)**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Possible women to be in the harem**

 **Seilah(chance of putting her in the harem is low but you guys can vote for her if you want)**

 **OC(possible)**

 **Mavis(Older)**

 **If you want to add some girls into the harem let me know.**

 **See you guys another time :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw here is the next chapter title: Chapter 4 Goku vs Zeref! Ki Depletion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goku vs Zeref! Ki Depletion!**

 **Fourth chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Anyways lets read this chapter shall we?**

 *****Somewhat SPOILERS is at the bottom of the chapter*****

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire…Throne Room**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Well...that was quite interesting." Zeref said as she taking in quite well about the information about what August saw in the images he saw from Goku as she seen many weird things during her immortal life but hearing god-like beings and actual gods that are able to destroy planets, galaxies and universes or even erasing everything was mind blowing and she even questioning herself that she able to take this well which kind of creeping her out.

"Yeah that's a shit load things to know to about huh guys? Ajeel said while not show his terrified yet excited expression when he heard about pink demon being able to anything into any kind of candy.

"Indeed like for those three wishing dragons that grant almost any wish is mind blowing." Dimaria said as blinking her eyes in disbelieve. _"Maybe there is a way for me to become human after all."_ Irene pondered as thought of possiblities of her being a true human once again.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true that everything August said when I let him see my memories" Said Goku in a very serious tone. "You guys have to believe me." He pleaded

"While I believe about most of the memories are true I still find it difficult that you have god-like powers which could destroy anything." Invel stated as he turns his head towards the Empress of Alvarez. "Perhaps one of the 12 Spriggan would fight him to see if he is telling the truth. Don't you agree Your Majesty?" Invel asked the Black Wizard in a formal tone.

"Indeed but instead of the Spriggans to test him I would be the one to do it." The black-haired beauty stated which made everyone(except Goku) surprised as she never fight or spar anyone in the empire other than August, Irene and Larcade as she stood up from the throne and walked towards the Saiyan God.

"Do you accept the challenge Goku-san?" Zeref asked with an unnoticeable smile on her face. "Hehe… sure why not?" Said Universe 7's Warrior whom grins at Zeref."But where do we fight?" Goku asked the Black Wizard. "Simple we would spar in the training ground." She replied back.

 **20 minutes later** **in the training ground near the palace**

Words spread fast many soldiers, guards and servants arrived at the training ground are looking forward to see their empress fighting a unknown man who's power is beyond their wildest dreams.

"So are you ready? Goku-san?" Zeref said as she was calming staring across towards the Full-Blooded Saiyan. "You bet!" Goku said as he moves his right arm that is bending upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked near against his torso.( **AN: I forgot Goku's Fighting Stance name XD** )

August walked towards in-between them "This spar will determine whether Goku is telling the truth or not! Remember you cannot kill in this spar but I must warn you Goku Her Majesty magic is different from the rest of the wizards present here as one of her Magic is **Ankhseram Black Magic** which can kill anything with it touches and will that magic will go out of control any time so once she is that stage I must cancel this spar do you understand?" The Bearded man said directly to both of them more specifically Goku whom nodded in understanding.

"Now let the match… BEGIN!" August said loudly as he quickly moved aside afar from the two black-haired duo. Goku then quickly engulfed himself with a white aura and only using 1% of his power to move an unbelievable speed towards Zeref which is extremely fast for everyone but to him it is super slow and moving his left arm to punch the black-haired beauty.

However, Zeref was one step ahead of him " **Kurayami no tate!(Darkness Shield)"** She shouted her spell as darkness then surrounds her as a shield which blocked a punch from the Saiyan God which surprised him giving the Female Black Wizard a chance to activate her spell " **Shi no Kami no Shi!(Death God's Demise)"** as she pointed her index finger towards the Saiyan with a large black mist heading towards him.

Goku quickly saw the spell and quickly using his power he moved at an outstanding speed to avoid the attack however a small portion of the mist had touched him but he didn't noticed it but feeling something was wrong _"That's odd why is my power dropping like crazing?"_ He thought as Zeref smiled when she saw that her directly hit him _"Now let's see what that spell does."_ she thought as Goku started to fly up in the sky for an advantage.

"Oh no you don't!" As the black wizard quickly activated her next spell" **Moeru inferuno!** ( **Blazing Inferno)"** A large stream of fire shot towards Goku in a remarkable speed which made him teleport next to the Empress of the Empire giving her a quick and light jab at her which made her fall down and she quickly recover and deliver a low round kick to hit The black-haired warrior legs attempting to make him fall but only to be blocked by his own right leg.

Both of them looked in the eyes glaring at each other daring one of them to back down or make a move but only to stand there like a statue. "Jeez…that fight looks intense." Said a random soldier which everyone whom heard him agreed.

"Hehe…"Goku grinned slightly as for Zeref smiled as both of them moved their legs back to the ground." How about we go a little…I don't know serious?"Zeref asked Goku as her eyes turned menacing red. "Agreed…it's time to show you a little more of my power!" He said as his white aura started to engulf him once again only this time it looks more looked like a white fire that can't be controlled.

Goku then felt one of his arms is shaking uncontrollably he looked at it _"What the? What is happening to my body?"_ Goku thought as Zeref noticed his sudden change of his expression. "Goku are you ok?" she asked him in slightly concern only widen her eyes in realzation _."Please don't tell me…that I?"_ She thought as she heard a battle cry she quickly then realise that the Saiyan warrior was very close to her. _"Shit!"_ As she received a punch right in the face and landed on the ground in defeat.

Everyone was deathly quiet and couldn't believe that the Empress and Founder of the Empire defeated. "W-Winner G-Goku-san!"August said in surprise although he had saw Goku's achievements in the images he still couldn't that his mother was defeated.

"Her Majesty is defeated?!" "Her Majesty needs medical attention!" Said the loyal followers of the empire quickly only to stop when The Empress stood up and looks uninjured from that attack.

"It's ok I do not need any medical help right now but he does." As she points towards the Saiyan God who panted very heavily."Goku-san are you alright?" August asked the warrior. "I don't know something is not right my body is acting weird." Said the black-haired warrior.

"Sorry…It's my fault." Zeref said as everyone stared at her in confusion. "Why is it your fault Spriggan-sama?" Rex asked her as her black hair covered her eyes "I'm sorry…but I think know why your body is acting weird Goku-san." She said "That first attack… **Shi no Kami no Shi!(Death God's Demise)** is actually a new spell I just invented but I never knew it's effects but now I do…apparently if any small amount of the spell will cause the victim to reduce their power to 25% of their max power…"She said in a very sad tone which made Goku's eyes widen but before he could say anything they heard a child-like voice.

"WOW! That was amazing." Said a certain king. Everyone turned their heads towards the source and saw a weird yet cute looking child sitting down on the floor. Everyone just blinked at the child comically while Goku and August realised who this being was."Zeno-sama." Both of them said as August quickly bowed to the short being.

"…"

"EHH?!"

 **And that's the end of chapter 4 and I won't be able to upload another chapter because I got important exams coming out soon so I have to be more focus on my studies. (I would upload one more chapter before my exams maybe) And also Zeref does have knowledge of some powerful magic you could check it in the wiki page about Zeref(except for some spells I made them up)but needless to say this is my first time doing a fighting scene in fanfiction I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Here's the Harem List (So far)**

 **Zeref(Alpha)**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Seilah**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Anna Heartfilia**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **.**

 **Possible women to be in the harem**

 **OC(possible)**

 **Mavis(Older)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw here is the next chapter title Chapter 5: 10,000 years ago! The return of The World Breaker and The World Ender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here is the Spoilers so if don't want read it you can either not reading it or just goto the next chapter.(if it is uploaded)**

 **This story has some characters from different shows or games so I don't own the show's actors and etc but games are from my character I played**

 **Chronocorruptor: Chronocorruptors are extremely dangerous beings across the 5 Multiverses they served no one only to themselves but they do serve one being though The Champion of Chaos however no one knows why.**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **ShadowWalker of Time: Powerful Inter-Dimensional beings who are more dangerous than a Chronocorruptor they control time even better than any beings including the Gods of Time**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **Kezeroth The World Ender:An extremely dangrous being who seeks nothing but destruction and chaos.**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Karok the Fallen(The World Breaker):Unknown**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Champion of Chaos: One of the most powerful beings of the 5 Multiverses. It is said that the Champion of Chaos currently disrupting peace and harmony across the places he goes and he is not good nor evil. The rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Instant Death**

 **The Queen:The Master of the Champion of Chaos and somewhere imprisoned the rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Her mere presence could destroy universes instantly one by one.**

 **Eternal Dragon of Time: Not many know about this being but he is the most powerful being out of the 5 rulers of the 5 Multiverses and The True and Original God of All. However, no one knows where is he now as he mysteriously disappeared and no one could not even find him ever since the Age of Dawn.**

 **His abilities: Omnipotent, Omniscent, Omniversal, Omnipresent and Omni-Immunity**

 **and also I got one thing to say...**

 **Yes Goku just got nerfed but he will get something a bit special in return you guys just have to wait. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 10,000 years ago! The return of The World Breaker and The World Ender**

 **Fifth chapter is up! And we hit 4.5k views which is amazing thank you guys whom are supporting me! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Anyways lets read this chapter shall we?**

 *****Updated Characters whom will appear in this story at the bottom of this chapter*****

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)(Harem)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Icestorm, Blue Mountain, Temple of Hope**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(Insert Epic Music)**

Thunder crackled above the temple violently as the sky turned dark as the snow is falling from the sky. Under the temple the dark ice surrounded the being started to crack and a dark light emitting from the ice giving it a menacing feeling.

"BOOM!" As the the dark ice had been fully destroyed the male being was breathing kneeling down with his right knee as he is panting heavily after being free from his ice prison. " **Ah...so you have awaken** **Kezeroth?** " The male being now known as Kezeroth turned his head towards the Chronocorruptor and he smiled evily.

" **So 10,000 years has truly passed Chronocorruptor?** " Kezeroth asked the corrupted time traveller. " **Yes. Exactly 10,000 years pass since you are in prison inside of the dark ice that I created.** " Stated the time traveller calmly. " **And I took the liberality to rebuild your Magical-Cosmic Fusion Cannon and it should be operational during Frostvale Celebration where hope is the highest point and I made some improvements to your cannon.** " Said the Chronocorruptor as he pointed to a cannon which looks like a normal cannon except the materials were made of solid ice and some unknown metal. It is 35 meters tall and 20 meters wide with small crystals around the bottom part the cannon and a larcrima monitor next to the cannon

" **So you didn't lie to me…you certainly earned my trust and now I'm going to finish what I have started to this miserable planet, this universe and to that dreaded Omni-King.** " Stated the World Ender as his eyes turned from yellow to pale blue giving him a very terrify look. " **Indeed but you must remember what happened last time? And you will not make the same mistake?** " The Chronocorruptor asked Kezeroth.

" **Oh how could I not forget?** " Kezeroth growled as he remembering his mistake.

 **(End Music)**

 **Flashback**

 **10,000 years ago**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Icestorm, Blue Mountain, Temple of Hope**

" **DING! CLANK! BOOM!"** the sounds of weapons was heard and shockwaves was felt inside the temple. " **Give up vermin you have no choice but to die!** " Said The World Ender as he uses his maces and trying to smash the human mage whom he is battling with.

"Never!" Said the human warrior as he dodge the upcoming attack. " **Hi No Monshō Doragon no Moehirogari!** ( **Fire Prime Dragon's Burning Roar!** )"The human mage then release a devastating attack directly towards The World Ender only to be deflected by his huge mace and he disappeared only to reappear right behind the human hitting him on the back creating a mini shockwave which made the warrior to cough a lot blood and hurled towards the wall hitting it on impact.

" **Is that all you could do Elim?** " Kezeroth asked mockly. The human known as Elim is a male human in 6'0 in height with muscular build with orange hair and orange eyes. He is also wearing orange armor with flame swirling design and a dragon design on his chestplate along with a flame-like blade. "Damn you….Arg!" Said Elim in pain as the Kezeroth walked towards him and grabbing him bringing him close to his eye level.

" **No matter how many heroes weak or strong have come to defeat me they always lose and it has been proven so many times like how I killed your friends so what are the chances you can actually defeat me vermin?** " He said. "But of course you know why I am here am I right?" Which made Elim only groaned in pain.

" **I take it as a yes.** "Kezeroth smiled as crushing the bones of the human warrior which made Elim scream in pain." **Do you know how often the stars align themselves like this right now?** " As Elim was struggling to see the sky above them seeing the stars in a diamond shaped formation. **"** **It only happens once every 10,000 years. The last time this happened the heroes like you were trying to save the world with wooden clubs.** "

" **You see that comet there passing by your planet?** " Elim saw a glimpse of the an ice-like comet passing by the planet " **Well I'm going to bring it here to create the new Ice Age to this planet which will be eventually destroy this miserable place and soon to the whole universe!** " As the Demon laughed. "No! I-! w-will n-not l-let y-you a-awaken t-that t-thing i-in t-that c-comet." The mage warrior was still struggling to speak much less of freeing himself from the World Ender's grip.

" **I have waited this my entire life for this ever since The Omni-King erased my home universe and with the Magical-Cosmic Fusion Cannon it will shoot down the comet within 1 minute and brings it towards here so that the Ice Age will begin!** " Said Kezeroth while throwing Elim towards another wall. " **But first I'm going to kill you so there will be no more interference. NOW DIE!"** As he said that he moved in a blinding speed while his left mace is ready hit the human. " _This is my chance!"_ Elim thought as he slowly stood up as The World Ender was coming in close.

"Haaa!" Elim uses every ounce of his own power and throw his sword towards the demon but he dodge and hit Elim in the chest which made the Dragon student howled in great pain. " **Is that it? The Great DragonMaster Elim trying to impale me with The Flame Blade of Destiny? How pathetic!"** Kezeroth sneered at the DragonMaster. "O-or i-is i-it?" Said Elim as he was losing blood fast.

Kezeroth raised his eyebrow and turned his head where the blade landed and much to his horror it had hit the **Magical-Cosmic Fusion Cannon's** Main Monitor as the cannon was self-destructing itself. " **NOOO!** " But it was too late the cannon exploded with a loud BOOM and a laser has shot out from the cannon towards space but it has missed the comet by a short distance.

There was silence as the Kezeroth couldn't believe this was happening to him, clenching his fists his eyes turned pale blue as he reached and grabbed the human in the neck looking at him with hatred. " **DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE?! BECAUSE OF YOU I WASTED MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS! NOW BEGONE YOU MAGGOT**!"As he threw Elim through the ceiling of the temple but that didn't satisfied the World Ender.

The Demon then launch himself towards the human and raised his right mace smashed him back to the ground and began smashing with both of his maces repeatedly until there is only blood, small bits of flesh and small pieces of bones scattered around the area.

" **My own life wasted by a human…what a disgrace!** " Kezeroth said to himself. " **Kezeroth the World Ender.** " Said a unknown male voice. " **Leave this place, Hero. Elim finished the job for you.** " The World Ender growled. **"I am no hero I am an agent of Chaos come to deliver good news!** " Said the mysterious voice.

Kezeroth eyes glowed pale blue. " **I said leave before I...** " " **I am a Chronocorruptor, with powers that control and travel time.** **If you wish, we can lock you in time for thousands of years until the next celestial alignment. We can give you another chance to complete your great work.** "

"…"

" **When we awaken you will again have a chance to unleashed it to this world" Said the Chronocorruptor.** " **Do it.** " The Demon said." **My, my so eager.** **Don't you wish to know why we would do this?** " The time traveller asked. " **I don't care. If you do as you say then do it and don't you dare crossing me.** " Said Kezeroth. " **Very well. But remember that you will not want to repeat history itself again.** " He replied back as froze the World Ender with dark ice.

 **Flashback End**

" **Now that I am free it is time to know what this world has now after 10,000 years."** Kezeroth Said as he is stretching his body. " **True which is why I will tell you everything but first we have two visitors to greet."** Said the Chrono user as he walked towards one of the pillars and pulled a woman in front of the World Ender.

"Hey let me go you asshole!" Said the blond-haired woman. " **Oh be quiet like a lady you are Anna after all I did find you near the Eclipse Gate.** " Said the Chronocorruptor. Anna Heartfilia was a young woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. Anna was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress but her clothes are covered in a brown-fur coat to protect her from the cold climate.

"More like kidnapping me!" Anna said. " **True very true but I highly advise you to shut the fuck up or otherwise.** " Said the Chrono user as his entire body is coated with purple aura which scared the celestial mage. " _What kind of magic is this? It feels powerful but frightening._ " Anna thought fearfully.

" **Chronocorruptor didn't you say that there two visitors? So where is the 2** **nd** **visitor?"** Kezeroth asked the time walker curiously which he only responded by pointing at his left. Kezeroth turned his towards the direction that the time walker pointed and widen his eyes in disbelieved. " _ **This power…could it be?"**_ He thought.

Anna suddenly felt cold even though she was wearing the fur coat but she also felt a sinister power lurking towards them which giving her vibes. "What's going on? And why I am I feeling cold?" She asked the two male being next her. " **That is because he is here.** " Both of them said in union which made her more confuse before she could ask them a voice interrupted her.

" **May I ask why there is wards and barriers around this place? It is quite annoying you know.** " Said a male voice. Anna then looked at the being widen her eyes in shock and despair. " _This power…it feels more powerful than Acnologia!_ " She thought. The male being is a 6'0 tall and floating as if he was defying gravity itself. He is wearing a blue-ice theme mage armor with chains near his torso, two matching gauntlets and shoulder pads. For a belt he dons a ice-like belt with snow flake in the middle. His hands are covered with blue armored gloves. He wears a helmet with a hood and a pair of blueish horns that covers his entire face however you could see his white eyes staring deeply in your own soul. For a cape he uses a rune with languages written on it which are long forgotten since ancient times along with two ice crystals on both sides one each side. He also wields a scythe with the weapon's handle is made up of dark blue-iron and for its blade is made of light blue metal known as glacial metal the strongest ice metal in the multiverse.

" **I have no idea about the barriers surrounding the temples perhaps it is the ice I made but I do know about the wards. Those silly mages think it could protect them from the gas emitting from the dark ice I conjured.** " Said the Chronocorruptor." **Needless to say you came quite early then expected World Breaker.** " " **Indeed. The battle of the dark warriors are nothing compared to my power.** " Said The World breaker

" **As expected of you. It's been a long time Karok the Fallen.** " Said Kezeroth as he was smiling evily as Karok turned to see the World Ender. " **Indeed brother.** " Said Karok as his eyes are glowing brightly.

 **And that's the end of chapter 5 and I won't be able to upload another chapter until the end of October or November I hope you guys enjoy! See all of you next time :D**

 **Here's the Harem List (So far)**

 **Zeref(Alpha)**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Seilah**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Anna Heartfilia**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **.**

 **Possible women to be in the harem**

 **OC(possible)**

 **Mavis(Older)**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow it will help me a lot :D**

 **Btw here is the next chapter title Chapter 6: The Omni-Kings! Severed Link!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here is an updated version of the characters that I put in the story (Note most of the characters are not mine because this fic is a multi-crossover from different universes. So I don't own them only my OCs)**

 **Chronocorruptor: Chronocorruptors are extremely dangerous beings across the 5 Multiverses they served no one only to themselves but they do serve one being though The Champion of Chaos however no one knows why.**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **ShadowWalker of Time: Powerful Inter-Dimensional beings who are more dangerous than a Chronocorruptor they control time even better than any beings including the Gods of Time**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **Kezeroth The World Ender:An extremely dangrous being who seeks nothing but destruction and chaos.**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Karok the Fallen(The World Breaker):He was once known as a hero in his homeworld Glacera now became a more brutal being and grew twisted outside and inside**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Champion of Chaos: One of the most powerful beings of the 5 Multiverses. It is said that the Champion of Chaos currently disrupting peace and harmony across the places he goes and he is not good nor evil. The rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Instant Death**

 **The Queen:The Master of the Champion of Chaos and somewhere imprisoned the rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Her mere presence could destroy universes instantly one by one.**

 **Eternal Dragon of Time: Not many know about this being but he is the most powerful being out of the 5 rulers of the 5 Multiverses and The True and Original God of All. However, no one knows where is he now as he mysteriously disappeared and no one could not even find him ever since the Age of Dawn. He is also the Champion of Balance.**

 **His abilities: Omnipotent, Omniscent, Omniversal, Omnipresent and Omni-Immunity**

 **Elim: A human who fought the World Ender and a student of the Fire Prime Dragon Theos and A DragonMaster**

 **Level: He is strong as Zamasu**

 **The Hero: Unknown**

 **Level : Unknown**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Omni-Kings! Severed Link!**

 **sixth chapter is up! And we hit 12 k views which is amazing thank you guys whom are supporting me! And I decided to answer some questions from the reviews and PM at Chapter 2-5 and I will only choose a few from each Chapter(Don't wanna the QnA be longer than the Chapter):**

 **From: Talonsen(From Chapter 2)**

 **So will you have Goku curb stomp anyone next chapter? I'd like to see him beat the shit out of Acnologia, cause he fucking deserves it. However, if you're taking suggestions, then I'd like to recomend that the majority of Goku's "real" foes be the gods of Earthland themselves. Ankanshem or whatever his name is, is the primarily source for a lot of the crap in Earthland; plus that convoluted curse of his made no sense for a punishment. It could be something like the Death God was using Zeref to gain greater power by spreading death so Goku sets about to defeat him and then later the rest of the gods a-la Kraytos**

 **Answer: I will not let Goku fight very seriously until Chapter 10 is because you are gonna find out :P And about Acnologia Goku will not fight him but he will meets him...somewhere. Good point of the Gods of Earthlard real foes to him I'll keep that in mind.  
**

 **From Guest(1)(From Chapter 2)**

 **Okay, I'm very interested in seeing this progress. But there are a few things you should keep in mind- 1. Goku is already married with children so if he is going with another person, it would be a very long process with guilt involved. 2. Goku is very informal so he would not use proper titles with anyone. 3. Goku does not like unnecessary bloodshed of any kind, so an empire who goes around conquering other nations is going to incite a negative response from Goku. In a way, Zeref could be considered a lesser version of Freeza.**

 **Answer:1 Yup 2 Yup 3 Yup something like but I gonna make Zeref abit OC same with the other Characters from the last arc of Fairy Tail**

 **From: Wilson the Mudkip(From Chapter 2)**

 **Ya know... this story is very intriguing. But, it would be very pleasing to most readers if the chapters were longer and a vit more detailed**

 **Answer: I will keep that in mind if you have any suggestions on how to improve please let me know...same to you readers if theres something else weird or something from this story give your honest words about it :3**

 **From: Ivs (Chapter 2)**

 **DBS Manga Goku now able to use Hakai. Poor Acnologia gonna be Hakai'ed by Goku. *insert DBS OST, Madness Theme***

 **Answer: Lol but I'm afraid Goku will not be fighting him someone else would...**

 **From: drake202 (Chapter 3)**

 **Chronocorrupter and his first step was to kill chichi interesting was it due to a grudge with Goku or something else but he must be powerful if he worries Whiss and now Goku has shown his past I can't wait to read the mage's reactions to his story especially Zeref's but you know what could happen what if Goku and members of his harem actually form the members of team 7's team I mean they can replace the weakest members like Roshi, Tien, and Krillin and of course Majiin Buu since he fell asleep also please please don't weaken Goku please.**

 **Answer: Welp you know the answer on Chapter 4 XD as for the Tourament of Power I'm thinking that this is the perfect idea for this Fanfic as got some 'interesting' things to do and twist :P**

 **From** **kakarotsanmistic(Chapter 4)**

 **fighting scene was not as good as I aspected but nice try... BTW goku can one shot zeref in his 1% power. ..**

 **Answer: Yea...I got need to improve on fighting scenes...and yea 1% could one shot her but meh XD**

 **From: Blake2020 (Chapter 5)**

 **I see and I understand and I want kagura mikazuchi in goku harem and erza too in goku harem as well and until next future updated as well?**

 **Answer: :D**

 **Legend:**

 **BOLD= POWERFUL Villians talking or their names mentioned/ Abilities in JPN (English name of the Abilities)**

 _ **Italics = Thoughts**_

 **But there's a question that is in mind right now... Should I add Erza into the Harem as I got a lot requests for her to be in the harem...I will be counting how many people are going pick Erza to be part of Harem if it is enough of course.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Anyways lets read this chapter shall we?**

 *****Updated Characters and Harem whom will appear in this story at the bottom of this chapter*****

 **AU: After Zeno-sama erased Trunks and Mai's Timeline in Universe 7 Goku got teleported to an unknown place where people uses magic as part of their life and meets new friends and maybe love? Soon people will know the true might a Saiyan warrior...or God (Goku x Fem Zeref)(Harem)**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy tail they are owned by Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

 **Universe ? … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire…Training Ground**

'EEHHH?' Everyone exclaim while staring at The King of All were surprised. For Zeref, the Spriggans, Rex and other soldiers who are present to learnt about the Saiyan's past were slightly hanging their mouths open as they discovered that The Lord of All might bring Goku back to his universe but they didn't really expected him to arrive early and was actually a child! They quickly followed August as they bow to the child-like being whereas the others were in bewilderment to see their Empress bowing to a child along with her Top Elite Guards beside her.

'Lower your heads you dopes! NOW!' Said Ajeel sweaty like there's no tomorrow as he looked at everyone who were still standing he quickly use his Sand Magic to force them onto their knees in a bowing position which was unnoticed by Zeno as was looking at The Saiyan God dead in the eye despite their height difference.

"Hey" Said Zeno as he pointed at the Black-Haired Warrior. "Why are you here in this Universe? This Universe is off-limits to any beings who are not born in this place" He said in business-like tone which made Goku surprised as he never heard Zeno speaking like that.

"What do you mean Zeno-sama" Goku asked in curiosity as he bend down to Zeno's height and was wondering which Zeno is he talking to him. "Firstly, you disappeared when I erased the whole Universe which made me wonder where were you going and Secondly I followed you here and discovered that you entered in this 'Universe' and decided bring you back where you came from only to see is you and a woman fighting which looks very exciting!" Said Mirai Zeno as he changed his monotone voice slowly to an excited childish voice as he continued to speak which widen his eyes in realization!

"Oh! You are Mirai Zen-chan its good to meet you again!" He said cheerfully as he lifted him which made the King of All giggly happily much to Zeref and her followers surprise that the child-like being didn't vaporized him or them on the spot due to his childish behaviour and let out their breath in relief. "And the woman is named Zer-Chan she is the Empress of this place and what we did was called sparring Zen-chan!" Said the Saiyan Warrior as The Omni King look at Zeref which made the Female Black Wizard nervous and blushing slighting as she was looking at an actual god and the most important god of them all and the way Goku called her name made her heart to beat faster.

"Did h-he just given me a nickname?" Zeref thought as blushing slightly dark-red which was unnoticed by her followers except the Spriggans who known her since their ascension of becoming the most powerful wizards in the continent are now interested that she might possibly in love with the Alien Warrior! "This could be good news or bad news if she allows herself to let emotions to go free or otherwise..." Thought the Winter General as he look at his fellow Spriggans who are sharing the same thoughts and nodding each other that this a terrible situation for both Her Grace and the Saiyan God.

"Hey Zer-Chan why do you have a God's Curse? And more importantly why is it reek of death?" Said The Future King. "Well...you see..." Zeref Begun to shutter her words as she have no clue to what to say for her condition to the Omni-King but she spoke up. "I-I was cursed by **Ankhseram** The God of Life and Death. His Curse is to produce a black miasma that kills anything it touches and in order to prevent this one must forgets the value of life so that they can fully control the Black Magic and it's been like this for 4-400 years Zeno-sama." This made the Saiyan Warrior Widen his eyes as he heard what she just said " _400 years!?_ " He thought as he looked at her in sympathy.

"I see but shouldn't it be 200 years?" Said The King of All which shook the stupor of the Female Wizard. "W-what?!" "You see, if Gods cursed a human by all rights the maximum sentence is 200 years and they will keep a portion of that power but if increase the sentence beyond it then well...we will deal with that later but first..." Said the Omni King as he lifted his right arm toward and her body glowed bright green which made everyone cover their eyes. Once the Green Light faded, everyone look at Zeref with no changes around her body or anything odd.

"I don't feel any-" She said but was interrupted by the child king. "It worked all right try it!" He said as was smling like a child who got all A+ for his exams and wanted to show it to his parents. "O-Ok." She said as she walk near to flower garden near to the training ground. As soon she got close she close here eyes then beginning to think everything about life...everything positive...but nothing is happening! She open her eyes looked around no plants are not even dead she chocked as she covered her mouth as her tears is dropping down from her face like rain drops "T-This really happening?" She thought as she couldn't believe this is happening to her.

She turned around ran unbelieveable speed and grab Zeno into a tight bear hug which surprised her follower and Goku as she never shown her emotions before sweat dropped seeing her saying thank you so many times to the child-like being who has now a poker face not knowingly she was sufficating him in between her boobs which made them sweat drop even more. "Uh... you can let him go now...I think you are trying to kill him" Said the Black-haired Warrior which made the Black Wizard looked at him in confusion and looked at Zeno and she too sweat drop as she could see swirls in his eyes. "R-Right." She said as her flushed slightly as she put him down on the floor and the Omni-King shook his head after being free from her 'death hug' begin to speak.

"Now that's done I decided that Goku, The old man with that large magic power, The red-headed lady with some weird clothing and you to come with me to my present's palace so hold my hands ok?" He said however, unnoticed by him and the others Irene was blushing in embarrassment why you ask? Because the King of All just indirectly cause her woman's pride to be torn apart from the inside "Hey you coming weird clothed lady?"The King of All ask as he formed a friendship circle around him and in between August and Goku she was the only one missing. "Y-Yes Mi'lord. Let's get going." as she said that she grabbed August and Goku hands and all five of them teleported to Zeno's Palace.

 **Universe 7 … Planet: Earth Location: Dende's Lookout**

The Lookout is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, and directly above Korin Tower in the Dragon Ball series; for some time, Korin Tower and The Lookout were connected by the Power Pole. Events occurring on the Earth can be observed from here and can sense battles in the universe. Kami is the first God of Earth seen to possess The Lookout and it starts to be referred to as Kami's Lookout. But after Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, technically making it Dende's Lookout.

Currently Dende was healing Goten who laying down a bed next to Vegeta from their assault against a timewalker. Dende is a Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. On Goku's request, Dende becomes the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can He has sharper eyes than most beings on Planet Earth and wears the same attire as a child. Next to him was Piccolo who was silently looking at the 2 Saiyans and was pondering this new threat they are facing.

Piccolo is a Namekian and also the final child and reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, later becoming the reunification of the Nameless Namekian after fusing with Kami. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. A wise and cunning warrior who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Dragon Team, largely due to forming a mutual respect to Goku and even more from forming a close bond with Goku's first-born son Gohan. He wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi (red in the manga). When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it.

"So this **Chronocorruptor** did this to them?" The God of Earth asked the everyone who have witnessed the fight. "Yes" "Indeed" This is the answers he was given as he was healing Goten at the moment. "It appears that the **Chronocorruptor** not only damage the outside and their internal organs but also damaging their mental strength...however that's not all...it appears that the injury is reappearing after I healed it...What kind of attacks did he do?...This is beyond my healing capability! And I'm afraid even Senzu Bean won't work!" Dende exclaimed as he finished healing on the wound on Goten it reappeared an instant and it was getting worse instead of closing the wound and you could see the agony on Goten's face. "Goten, Tou-san hang in there!" Said Present Trunks as he and along with the others were getting worried his condition.

"Who knew this being was able damage them so much with simple movements...it's a type of power I have never encountered before." Said Gowasu as Shin nodded his head is agreement who then turn his to the Angel of their Universe. "Whis-san is there anyway to heal them? "There is but it is far from our reach of getting it however we could use the Dragon balls to heal them." Whis replied to the Purple Kai whom widen his eyes realisation " Of Course we could ask Shenron! he would definitely know how to cure them!" "And the good thing is now that Shenron can grant three wishes he should be strong enough to heal or have the knowledge to create a cure to heal them!" Said The Guardian of Earth.

"Mr Popo could please get the Dragon Balls from the storage area?" "Of course." Said Mr Popo as he bowed and walked towards the location of the Dragon Balls. Mr Popo is an assistant deity who serves as the attendant to Earth's Guardian. He also tends the grounds of the Lookout. Although he is bound there eternally as the gardener and caretaker, he can instantaneously travel anywhere in the world when the occasion calls for it by using a magic carpet. He takes the form of a short, plump humanoid. His distinguishing features include his markedly dark complexion, red lips, and pointy ears. Interestingly, he possesses neither a nose nor teeth. He has a modest stature and appears to be a grade shorter than the average Earthling. He nearly always wears a smile, but does express a range of emotions depending on the circumstances. His polite, formal style complements his calm demeanor and upright posture.

After a few minutes of waiting he returned with 7 orange balls with stars on them. "Mi'lord I found them" He said in a polite tone. "Great! now guys could you bring Goten and Vegeta outside?" Dende asked everyone who nodded their heads as Future Trunks carried his father while Bulma carried Goten outside. Once they reach outside the layed them down on the floor next to them as Dende arranged them in order to summon the Wishing Dragon. "Come forth, Shenron! And grant me my wish!" The God of Earth chanted as the clouds became dark a golden light then shot out toward the sky from the Dragon Balls forming a shape.

The golden light disappeared and revealed a dragon with azure/green-colored scales and it has five-claws (marking its stats as an imperial dragon), eyes with the colour of rubies and an extremely long thin body that spread across the lookout. "Now, state your wish. I shall grant any wish you have. Previously, I granted one wish. You have two left. Now, state your first wish." Shenron voice boomed towards beings who have summoned him. "Yo!" Said Beerus who was looking at him dead in the eye. "B-Beerus-sama I-It is good to see you again... H-How can I-I can help you?" Said the Eternal Wishing Dragon as he looked at the Hakaishin nervously. "First I want Three Wishes not two I don't give a damn why so you better obey or I will **Destroy** you." As he said that purple ball of energy appeared on his palm of hand directly pointing at the Dragon. "U-Understood!" Good, First wish is that you will heal this brat over here and my student over there. Can you do that?" Said the Destroyer. "Y-Yes Beerus-sama!"

Shenron's eyes turned bright red as he is granting Beerus's wish. "It is done!" He said as the two Saiyans were healed instantly leaving wounds closed. after a few moments Goten and Vegeta open their eyes. "What happen?" Said Goku's son. "You were hurt real badly Goten-kun we have to summon shenron to heal you along with Vegeta" Said Bulma as she saw Vegeta getting up slowly.

"Now for my second wish, I wish for Goku's Wife to return back from the dead" Said the Hakaishin. Shenron eyes glows once again..."I-I can't" ' WHAT!?" exclaimed everyone as they were shocked Chi Chi cannot be revived? But why? "She is not dead but rather someone stole her soul leaving her body in the afterlife without a soul I cannot revive a person without a soul and whoever took her soul is a powerful being that cuts all the connections to her body. I'm truly sorry but I can't revive her until soul returns to the Otherworld" Said Shenron as if he knew what they were thinking. "Kuh...that damn time walker..." Krillen cursed as he remembered the scene playing over and over " _If only we are able to detect him we could..._ " Beerus looked pissed off and looked at the dragon for his next wish.

"If that's the case...then I wish Goku to return back." Once again the dragon eyes glowed bright red to grant the wish. "Your wish i-" Shenron froze and without warning he was screaming in pain which shocking everyone on what was happening. " **Eien no shi: Unmei no unmei(Eternal Death:Doomed Destiny)** " Said a raspy voice as the dragon's body started to crack and cracks soon reach towards his head. "B-Beerus-sama...Gomen'nasai." The Dragon said as roared in pain one final time his entire body with some unknown dark matter burst from his body causing powerful shockwaves across the planet, tsunamis are generated over 10-25 blocks high, Earthquakes over 8.0 magnitude and volcanos erupting across the world.

"What is going on?!" Said Beerus as he was shocked that someone prevented him from granting his wish and everyone was thing the same thing. Whoever did this knew what they were doing but the question is where are they? And why they are doing this? As Beerus order Whis to create a dome to protect everyone on the lookout while Mother Nature was destroying everything in the Planet. Unknown to them this effects were not just affecting Earth but almost the whole Universe it self.

 **Universe 1-12 … Location: Zeno's Palace**

The Wizards, the Saiyan Warrior and The Future Zeno arrived in the palace where the Present Zeno was there along with his attendants. His attendants are a pair of tall identical entities that serve their leader. Like all attendants share the same appearance. They are tall and cyan-skinned individuals that wear large high collared purple jackets with golden lining, buttons and shoulders that cover their face. Underneath, they appear to wear a sectioned grey full body suit, with gold and purple tipped boots. At all times they have their arms folded behind their backs, leaving their hands not visible. They also wear a long pointy tipped bronze hat, that ends in a silver ball at the top. They typically have very angry and menacing looking eyes.

At Zeno's far right was The Great Priest. The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. The Great Priest has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great". "Thank you Goku-san for bringing Zeno-sama a friend who knew you would come up with a plan with have two Zeno-sama as both are lonely by their rights." Said The Great Priest in polite tone as he bowed slightly.

"Heheheh it was nothing." But unknown to them Goku didn't think about bring Future Zeno to the present to become Zeno's friend but hey at least he kept his promise. "So why did you called Zen-chan? It sounds important is it The Multiverse Tournament that you promised about?" Said Goku excitedly as his blood started pumping more as he couldn't wait to fight new opponents. "I'm afraid not." The Present King of All replied "Awwww! Really?!" As the Saiyan was disappointed he listened to what they want to say anyways. The Future Zen-chan spoke

"There is three reasons why you are here first we noticed that you lost a huge amount power which is not good because your powers are taken by a God's Curse not a spell as **Black Magic** doesn't effect people who mastered ki so that means you could regain that loss of power back by finding him but I am afraid you can't find him...he passed on 300 years ago which is why Zer-chan still has the curse for 400 years." "So that means I didn't caused him to lose power but it was my curse?" Said the Fem black-hair Wizard. "Yes. But even though he died we are giving you something." As he said that he lift his left arm and pointed at Goku and shot two golden beams at him which didn't effect him.

"Zen-chan as much I really like gaining power but this seems unfair for some people is like gaining free powerup without any training. And I don't feel any different." Said Goku as he was inspecting his body for any changes. "The two energy beams I gave you doesn't give effect now but it will if you train hard was a magic container but not normal one but rather...2 Types of **Slaying Magic.** " "Slaying Magic!?" Goku exclaimed. "Yes and I think your friend will tell more about it as we have more pressing matters to do."

"The second reason is there is a threat in the Universe that you are just in which soon may caused a war that no one will survive in that Universe which will then lead a it to Multiversal Scale. And unfortunately I can't help them including the Ruler who is ruling that Multiverse but I decided to ask the Ruler to let you and friends to fight this threat before it is too late...will you accept it." Said the Future King with his eyes that looks like a lost puppy. "Of course I will accept it I can fight all kinds of enemies!" Goku said as the wizards sweat drop of the Saiyan's antics while the Great Priest just laughing quietly and the attendants were not showing any emotions.

"The third reason is that when you went to the Wizard's Universe the Great Priest sense something broke inside of you." Said Future Zen-chan. "NANI?! broke? My bones? My heart? My stomach?" Everyone sweat drop when they heard he's last statement as they know that he loves food. The Great Priest coughed to get everyone attention. "It is not your stomach or any organs that are damaged but it is something else. You see it was your Link to your Universe has been ceased to exist." "Ceased?" Goku said blinked his eyes in confusion thus the Great Priest explains to him. "Cease means something id about come or bring to an end. Your Link was damage by a time walker however we are not sure which time walker as they are so many of them to account for."

"But I could still go back home?" Goku said in a worried tone as he may never return back to see everyone he was right The Great Priest bowed his head. "I'm sorry Goku-san you can't return from the Dragon Ballls and even the button from Zeno-sama gave you will not help you get back to your Universe I am truly sorry for this."I-It's ok." Goku replied back as he was trying not to cry in front of them however everyone even Zen-oh attendants could tell that the Saiyan Warrior is dishearted that he will never see he's friends and family ever again. Suddenly Goku felt something behind him and he turned around saw Zeref hugging him and blushing slightly. "Zer-chan-" "Shhhh-its ok I know how it feels never seeing your family and friends but I promise I will find a way to reunite all together...that's a promise to keep."

"Zer-chan-Thank you." Said Goku as he was getting a 'little' better from the news he just heard " _Hang on everyone! I will be with you guys soon just a little longer!_ " He thought. As Zeref let go of Goku The Great Priest then spoke. " Goku-san we will find a way to return you back but first let's end this war to prevent any more lives taken." "Hai!" He responded but not energetic as he used to. "Alight then let's start...i think I will explain this in somewhat a tale so you guys could understand."

There are two mortals who is stronger than The current 12 Gods of Destruction and Angels and but one of those two...he could kill them in 1 hit.' The Great Priest in a grave tone. 'He was once a citizen of the original 18 Universes, A conqueror of 6 Universes, the first being who slew The Most Powerful God of Destruction and Angel of all time, the one who survived Zeno-sama's Erasing ability and now he is about to begin his Multiversal War to be the Ruler of the 5 Multiverse and no one will survive this war mass extinctions to all living beings would begin.' As the leader of the Angels glanced at everyone's faces seeing their expression were in surprised and shock to think that someone was able to kill 2 Beings with the highest power there is and survived the King of All most devastating attack! And a war that no one would survive except for that mysterious being!

'And his name is...' He continued. " **Kezeroth The World Ender**!" Silence was heard in the throne room as everyone is registering in their heads that a god-like Ningen is in their Universe beginning a Multiversal War that will lead everything and everyone into their own destruction! "There is 2 Scenes we could ever capture of him fighting however I am afraid that I will use the 2nd scene...as the 1st is...something...I do not want anyone to see..." Said The Father of Whis as his face changes to sadness which made the wizards and Goku confused on his sudden behaviour.

Grand Priest then snapped his 2 fingers and revealed a big Alien like TV to them and begun to show the fight **(PS I won't write it down and its the fight from Chapter 5 Kezeroth vs Elim). "** Huh? it appears that you over-exaggerating Grand Priest." Said Irene whom thinking this fight was against him would be easier than she thought it would be. "I'm afraid you are wrong Miss Belserion watch carefully now this where you must know **(PS this is where the Chronocorruptor freeze Kezeroth in statsis)-** **remember that you will not want to repeat history itself again."** Said **the Chronocorruptor** as he frozed the demon in the dark ice.

"..." Silence was heard in the halls as they heard what **Chronocorruptor** just said. "You're telling me that Demon is holding back the whole time?" Zeref exclaimed in shock as would believe you could fight Gods toe to toe or a one-sided match against a God but to think someone holding back against a human wizard is a True God-Slayer. "Yes. If he didn't hold back in the first place he would have ruled the 5 Multiverse by now...and now he just only awoken from his 10,000 years stasis but fortunately he has to wait for his **Magical-Cosmic Fusion Cannon** during Frostvale which is around...1 month to what you people call December The last month of the year and I fear he may have powerful allies as strong as the Angels." As The Grand Priest stated this everyone was now sweating but August then noticed something he heard from the All-Father Angel.

"Wait a minute, Grand Priest you said 5 Multiverses I thought there's only 1 Multiverse?" The Mage King ask which made the others think of other Multiverses that exist and looked at the Grand Priest for answers...he started to explain."Oh? You mean you don't know? There's a total 5 Multiverses we are in Multiverse 3 but you people are from Multiverse 1, Universe Zenith to be precise."

"Really!?" Irene exclaim as she was suprised there's actually 5 Multiverse right under their nose the whole time. "Indeed and because there is 5 Multiverses we have **5 Rulers of the Five** to govern one Multiverse. The Ruler from Multiverse 5 is **The Presence** who governs his mulitverse along with his 2 sons but rarely appears, from Multiverse 4 the Ruler is **The One Above All** like **The Presence** he rarely appears and both of their Multiverses have infinite possible Universes in their respective Multiverses."

"From Multiverse 3 is Zeno-sama or people called him the King of All who once rules 18 Universes but now rules 12 and out of the 5 Rulers he is the most weakest among them. From Multiverse 2 the Ruler is called **Chaos** she is a Primodial God who has Nigh-Omnipotent to create her creations like her children who are Primodial Gods who then gave birthed to Titans who also gave life to Gods followed by Gods who created the First Mortals of the Multiverse. But there is **The Fates** whom control most of the Living Beings their Destinies of the Multiverse and not even Chaos was spared from this."

"From Multiverse 1 is Ruled under by **The One Magic** also known as The Essence of Magic, Primordial Magic or The Magic of One, is what is thought by some to be the original source of all Magic. Those people believe that every form of Magic as it is today descends from this source from your Multiverse especially your Universe Zenith since it is wide known through out the cosmos and many Gods of other Universes. However, all though that I mention all of the 5 Rulers there is actually 6 Rulers of the 5." Which shocked them that there's six rulers instead of five.

"And that being is on the painting the ceiling." as The Arch-Angel points the now unclouded ceiling that has been since they arrived here revealed on polished-golden ceiling with many carved pictures but at the centre of the ceiling was the most intriguing, they could see a Dragon with a rune that looks like a clock on his backbone appears to be resting what appears to be a big throne and was looking at the stars as if he was there were the Universes they are in. "That Dragon is the number 1 strongest being out there in known 5 multiverses, **The Eternal Dragon of Time** , **The 6th Ruler of The Five** , **The True God King** , **God of All** and he is the **Father** of Zeno-sama."

"NANI!? ZEN-CHAN'S TOUSAN!?" Goku exclaimed loudly causing the wizards to cringe and covering their ears as it was quite...painful to hear...except the THe Grand Priest, The Twin Guards and Omni-kings themselves were not affected by his loud voice but you could see the Zenos looking abit down then normal. "Yes, that dragon is the Father is Zeno-sama and he is the only being who could do, create and destroy anything he wants without regret." Which made the black-haired warrior realised something

"W-Wait then that means he could-" "I deeply apologise Goku-san but no you could ask him about that suggestion and he couldn't anyways...he disappeared 899 trillion years ago...and no one knows where he is...not even his most closest friends and family didn't know." The Arch-Angel look at Goku who was now worried that he would never get back. "But Goku-san you must focus to save Universe Zenith if you do not everything you know will disappear forever." This statement made Goku thinking as he closes his eyes. What felt eternity later Goku open his eyes staring at everyone. "Alright I'll do it...for everyone we know and don't know."

 **Universe Zenith … Planet: Earthland Location: Icestorm, Blue Mountain, Temple of Hope**

 **"So this Son Goku is going to be my foe during the Frostvale Event Chronocorruptor?"** Said Kezeroth **. "Yes, though it wouldn't be a challenge for you eh? it should easy for you to kill him but..."** Said The Chronocorruptor as he revealed a sphere like TV showing images to everyone in the room to see. In the Images they could see a **Black Dragon** fighting a group of people on a island who were losing and looked like they were about to die. **" You see these images? These image are from the Main Timeline of the Universe where you don't exist...however in this timeline you do exist thus causing a change."**

The images change instead of the **Black Dragon** it something odd the shadows were blocking everyone's view of what it is however whatever it is it's huge and even bigger than the **Black Dragon** , the next scene is the same **Black Dragon** except it seems to be more stronger than the previous images... **"Unlike the main timeline the Black Dragon was able to obtain the Ultimate Orb which gives almost unlimited power which boosts his power by unknown numbers and instead of the Dragon King who will fight the fairies...It will be The Monster of Dragons...And he is even stronger than that Dragon and you Mortal who slew the God of Destruction"** Said the Time Walker as he looked at the blonde woman as she looked in despair while the two brothers are not showing any emotions.

 **"So...This Monster of Dragons...is he really that strong?"** Karok asked Chronocorruptor who looked towards him and replied. **"Yes he is however he has yet to show his full power as he is restricted to activate it."** Which surprised The World Breaker. **"Restricted you mean someone prevented him activate his abilities?"** And his answer was a nod from the Time Walker as Kezeroth walked up to his brother. **"Brother let's worry that later...now we focus on summoning the beast." "Understood Bro."**

" _What are they talking about? what beast_?" Anna thought as she was thinking every type of beasts that would suit him but she couldn't think of any of them who was noticed by the Chronocorruptor. **"Ah. It appears our 'guest' doesn't know what we are talking about allow my to explain...you see at the Time of the Age of Dawn the Birth of First Age of all of the 5 Multiverses there is a creature who said to be able to kill all Gods and it layed so much destruction many Gods sacrificed themselves to create a prison made of magic and cosmic energy and chained the beast into the prison. However this creature magic was so strong it created a stasis for his entire body causing him to stay at his most Prime so that if he ever returns he will destroy everything in his path and nothing could stop it and living weapons we know up to this date could destroy the creature except one which is in this temple but too bad it is going go boom before anyone could find it as it will take more than 100 years to get it!"**

 **"But of course if you want to know how does it look like its right there...like really its only 10 cm away from how can you not seen it?"** Said Kezeroth sweat drop and pointed the painting behind Anna as she looked at the painting. The painting was almost faded but you can still see it clearly, on the painting she could many beings she knew and unknown to her are running away from appears to be a **Giant Snake!** The Snake appears to be larger than a big island, its head is as tall as a mountain, it has a long tongue and have sharp fangs that could cut through anything and its scales looks impossible to be destroyed by any means.

 **"This is the beast is known by many but is has one name that everyone knows The Beast Quetzal the Destroyer of All and with this beast all shall fall! HAHAHAHAHAH"**

 **Universe Zenith … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire…Throne Room**

 **"** So that's why he asked Goku and the three of you...to prevent a war what should we do Your Majesty?" The Winter General asked his master as Zeref and others return back from their visit from the Kings of All and explained everything to the Spirrgans who are present. "Well...now that my curse is gone I think it is best postpone our war against Fiore now as we are now facing something that we never encounter before...but while we all train we should train Goku-san as he has new magic to train in...are ready Goku-san? Zeref asked the Saiyan Warrior. "Yeah!" "Good..." Without warning she threw her clothes from her body and revealed something indecent for a ruler.

She was wearing a tight black suit showing all of her womanly curves, her top part ofher suit revealed her ample breast that looks like it could spill anytime from the suit and she has a whip on her right. This suit made everyone open their jaws on the floor as what they are seeing. "Now that...let the begin the training shall we?" Zeref said with a cat face and evil glint from her eyes and everyone knew this is going to be the worst training they were gonna receive.

 **Unknown Location(Deleted Scene)**

The Great Priest is walking a big hallway of his own quarters on the hallways' wall there are many pictures of him and his family. However he was looking at one particular picture, in that picture there was a small female angel and himself showing a goody face at their own personal Garden." I really missed you young one...if only if I have listened to you...you wouldn't have died from The World Ender...I'm sorry I failed you...as a father...I will always remember you...Katie...

 **And that's the end of chapter 6 and Yes! I added The Presence and The One Above All as the Rulers from DC and Marvel respectively( I don't own them but from their respective owners), and I added Chaos because why not considering Chaos was mention in Percy Jackson and Chaos is either Female or Male...so why female :P, For One Magic...well I got nothing to say and for my OC Eternal Dragon of Time is from a game who is an OC and not at the same if you know what I mean...until next time guys for the next chapter!**

 **Here's the Harem List (So far)**

 **Zeref(Alpha)**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Seilah**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Anna Heartfilia**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **.**

 **Possible women to be in the harem**

 **OC(possible)**

 **Mavis(Older)**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow it will help me a lot :D**

 **Btw here is the next chapter title Chapter 7: Training Time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here is an updated version of the characters that I put in the story (Note most of the characters are not mine because this fic is a multi-crossover from different universes. So I don't own them only my OCs)**

 **Desolich: A powerful reanimated Dragon once known as Desoloth The Final that exists for over 400,000 years and it is considered to be the most powerful beings besides The Gods. He was slain by a Hero alongside with a Dragonslayer empowered by the 4 current Prime Dragons with their Masters guiding them but was ressurrected by The Champion of Chaos**

 **Threat Level: Omega(Restricted)**

 **Chronocorruptor: Chronocorruptors are extremely dangerous beings across the 5 Multiverses they served no one only to themselves but they do serve one being though The Champion of Chaos however no one knows why.**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **ShadowWalker of Time: Powerful Inter-Dimensional beings who are more dangerous than a Chronocorruptor they control time even better than any beings including the Gods of Time**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **Kezeroth The World Ender:An extremely dangrous being who seeks nothing but destruction and chaos.**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Karok the Fallen(The World Breaker):He was once known as a hero in his homeworld Glacera now became a more brutal being and grew twisted outside and inside**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Champion of Chaos: One of the most powerful beings of the 5 Multiverses. It is said that the Champion of Chaos currently disrupting peace and harmony across the places he goes and he is not good nor evil. The rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Instant Death**

 **The Queen:The Master of the Champion of Chaos and somewhere imprisoned the rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Her mere presence could destroy universes instantly one by one.**

 **Eternal Dragon of Time: Not many know about this being but he is the most powerful being out of the 5 rulers of the 5 Multiverses and The True and Original God of All. However, no one knows where is he now as he mysteriously disappeared and no one could not even find him ever since the Age of Dawn. He is also the Champion of Balance.**

 **His abilities: Omnipotent, Omniscent, Omniversal, Omnipresent and Omni-Immunity**

 **Elim: A human who fought the World Ender and a student of the Fire Prime Dragon Theos and A DragonMaster**

 **Level: He is strong as Zamasu**

 **The Hero: Unknown**

 **Level : Unknown**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Training Time!**

 **Sixth chapter is up! And we hit 20 k views which is amazing thank you guys whom are supporting me! And I decided to answer some questions from the reviews and also sorry for the delay fairly busy these days and also other stories xD**

 **Universe Zenith … Planet: Earthland Location: Alakitasia, Vistarion Capital of Alvarez Empire…**

...And they were right the training they are doing is like receiving training from Lucifer or Satan himself as Zeref was training them for almost 24/7 for the past 20 days which would have made regular humans fall into exhaustion or worse death. But the people she is 'training' were not really 'regular' humans but rather the Empress's most powerful wizards and a Saiyan from another multiverse. Right now Goku and his fellow wizards was relaxing in the palace from the training from a certain black wizard and was wearing a new outfit as his favourite Gi was torn apart given by Invel as he said his attire was inapporiate and needed of new clothing. Goku now wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears flowing red vest with a long backside that its secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands.

" _Ow..ow...ow...and I thought Whis-san training was harsher and these clothes are quite tight!"_ Thought the Saiyan God as he was adjusting his new attire after an intensive training which included added 50 Tons weight to his clothing and kept increasing by a few Tons everyday, running around the entire circle around the Capital fifty times, doing push ups and sit ups two thousand times, meditating on a melting rock in a active volcano, resting for less than a couple of minutes and repeat the whole thing for past sixteen days...yup a complete hell for Goku and the Spriggans...well mostly for Goku as the Spriggans are excluded to hone their magic further and having 1/3 of Goku's Training Routine and extra time to rest to have a possibe yet slim chance of defeating **The World Ender** which made the Sayian complained childishly that was unfair to the female ruler before they even started the training but she told him that his **2 Slaying Magic** from the Great Priest are acting strange inside of his body in minutes as if the magical energy inside of him is sentient.

She then explained to him that the Great Priest gave her information her mentally before they went back to the throneroom about how to unlock the magic in a unique way as many different magic are unlocked in different ways through different ways such as emotions and hardships. However the 2 Magic that resides in his body are very rare and it is almost impossible to unlock the magic as several people tried but failed and shortly died afterwards but for those who did unlock the magic were rumored to be rivaled to gods and demons alike but they died afterwards and nobody knew what happened to them. Unfortunely, the information did not revealed on what kind of Slaying Magic or what it's nature as it is sentient.

However, a few days ago Goku activated his first Slaying Magic...

 _ **Flashback...3 days ago...**_

Goku is now meditating in the active volcano while in a cross sit position but a female black-haired wizard was distracting him by squishing her huge 'melons' on his defined yet muscular back. "Ne...Goku are feeling tired?" Said Zeref as she was wearing a tight black one piece swimsuit revealing large portions of her breast, her perfectly shaped hourglass figure and her firm buttlocks and if you look closely to her eyes you could tell that she was secretly enjoying 'training' the Saiyan Warrior despite being in a active volcano as he was slightly blushing from this akward situation. "Why is this so hard to meditate..."Sigh" "The Saiyan God muttered softly as he is wondering how is everyone doing right now. He probably knew that his friend Bulma would work non-stop to create a machine to bring him back home no matter what and Vegeta the Saiyan Prince training with Whis-san while Beerus-sama is enjoying a tasty yet simple food from Planet Earth while watching his teacher/attendant training the proud prince

His Teacher and friend Master Roshi and Oolong doing what they do best, Tien and Chiaotzu teaching students of martial arts. But then there is his family, Chi-Chi who is now probably crying until her eyes are swollen bright red for him as his sons Gohan and Goten are trying to comfort her to ease the pain along with Gohan's Wife Videl but all of them were in great pain to discover a loved one being missing or dead in a place they do not know which made him felt bad to not communicate with them on what is going on.

Zeref then noticed the expression of the Warrior. "Goku-kun?" Which made the Saiyan God snap out his trance and look at the Empress concerned expression. "Hmm...what's wrong Zer-Chan?" He replied. "You are thinking about them huh?" She said knowingly. "Yeah...". It has been happening to him when he was training which made him miserable for not returning back to his Universe. She could understand that...as she experienced it for 400 years but now she is free from the curse...mostly.

While Zenofe-sama did removed the curse on her that doesn't mean that it's magic was removed as well thus making it easier for her to use her full powers without killing everyone an instant.

Speaking about power, when the Grand Priest gave the two powers to him he was against the idea of getting powers from others but obtaining it on his own. But for some reason he felt something odd yet a sense a familiar when the Grand Priest presented the two orbs to Goku which is very strange.

"G-Goku!"

"Hmm...something wrong Zer-chan?" Goku asked the female black wizard who responded by pointing her finger at something right next to him.

The Saiyan God looked down and is surprised that he is seeing an orange orb the size of tennis ball on his right palm...and it's getting bigger! Goku then tries to shake off the orb but it wouldn't budge!

"Gah! Get it off! Get it off!" Goku exclaims but before Zeref could say anything the orange orb grew larger and engulf the Saiyan.

"GOKU!"

 **(...Unknown Location...)**

"Gah! Where am I?" Goku said as he looked around only to see nothing but space filled with nothing but white.

"Huh? Is this the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? How did I get here?" Goku said this to himself.

"This dimension is not Hyperbolic Time Chamber Son Goku."

 **?!**

Goku turned around to the sound of an unknown voice.

The one who spoke to him is a spectrum-energy being that appears to be a man.

"Welcome!"

"Who are you?"

"I have many names but my most prefered name would be Ren." Said the energy being known as Ren. "I'm the one who is in that orb you just saw."

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Yes." Ren confirm as an image appeared right beside him much to Goku's confusion.

In the image you could see grasslands, the clear deep-sky blue sky, the most purest white clouds, the most clearest waters that the Saiyan God has ever seen and some Dragonoid beings...wait Dragonoid beings?!

Goku looked closer and saw that those are Dragonoid beings! But what are they?

"A long time ago, Earthland was inhabited by this beings whom are known as Dragonics who lived since the Creation of the 5 Mulitiverse." As the energy being explained the Dragonics were enjoying themselves with food and drinks while their hatchlings were playing with each other. "They were peaceful beings who never use violence at all...but that all change."

The image changed to something...gruesome the Dragonics were being killed left and right and their attackers looked like the Angels from Goku's Mulitverse! "For some reason these Angels attacked the Dragonics with unknown fighting styles which is dubbed Mastery of Self Movement killing the Dragonics without any mercy."

"But that soon change when they had begun to adapt to Warfare..." The image changed where some Dragonics begun to retaliate against their invaders. "The Dragonics used a power that rivaled their Mastery of Self Movement...however most of the Angels and Dragonics were wiped out from unknown source thus their history was removed by higher ups." As he said that the image revealed the bodies of both Angels and Dragonics laying on ground as there is blood every where even the sky turned the colour of dark crimson.

Goku was surprised by this. He didn't believe it but was the Grand Priest's Race evil a long time ago? Goku then looked at Ren as the energy sighed. "The reason why I'm telling you this is that the fact you are going to use my power...or more specific one of the powers that once belongs to the long dead race the Dragonics."

Goku was about ask but his voice went silence when Ren raised his hand. "I know you have some questions but you will know when you unlocked your other powers...until then." With of his hand Goku vanished.

 **"Was that really necessary Ren?"**

"Yes, it is."

 **"He will eventually know."**

"And he will...my other half will explain to him 'that'."

 **"Hmm..Very well then I will be leaving. Cya Brat"**

"See you later... **Wielder of The** **Spectrum Dragon**."

 **Sorry for this short story I will update as much as possible!...Sorry :( Until Then! But also check out my other stories that might interest you! I'm actually making some RWBY and DxD crossover along with Fairy Tail and DxD crossover.**

 **Here's the Harem List (So far)**

 **Zeref(Alpha)**

 **Irene**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimaria**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Seilah**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Anna Heartfilia**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **.**

 **Possible women to be in the harem**

 **OC(possible)**

 **Mavis(Older)**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow it will help me a lot :D**

 **Btw here is the next chapter title Chapter 7: Unlocking!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here is an updated version of the characters that I put in the story (Note most of the characters are not mine because this fic is a multi-crossover from different universes. So I don't own them only my OCs)**

 **Desolich: A powerful reanimated Dragon once known as Desoloth The Final that exists for over 400,000 years and it is considered to be the most powerful beings besides The Gods. He was slain by a Hero alongside with a Dragonslayer empowered by the 4 current Prime Dragons with their Masters guiding them but was ressurrected by The Champion of Chaos**

 **Threat Level: Omega(Restricted)**

 **Chronocorruptor: Chronocorruptors are extremely dangerous beings across the 5 Multiverses they served no one only to themselves but they do serve one being though The Champion of Chaos however no one knows why.**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **ShadowWalker of Time: Powerful Inter-Dimensional beings who are more dangerous than a Chronocorruptor they control time even better than any beings including the Gods of Time**

 **Threat level: Omega**

 **Kezeroth The World Ender:An extremely dangrous being who seeks nothing but destruction and chaos.**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Karok the Fallen(The World Breaker):He was once known as a hero in his homeworld Glacera now became a more brutal being and grew twisted outside and inside**

 **Threat level: Alpha**

 **Champion of Chaos: One of the most powerful beings of the 5 Multiverses. It is said that the Champion of Chaos currently disrupting peace and harmony across the places he goes and he is not good nor evil. The rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Instant Death**

 **The Queen:The Master of the Champion of Chaos and somewhere imprisoned the rest of the information is not known yet**

 **Threat level: Her mere presence could destroy universes instantly one by one.**

 **Eternal Dragon of Time: Not many know about this being but he is the most powerful being out of the 5 rulers of the 5 Multiverses and The True and Original God of All. However, no one knows where is he now as he mysteriously disappeared and no one could not even find him ever since the Age of Dawn. He is also the Champion of Balance.**

 **His abilities: Omnipotent, Omniscent, Omniversal, Omnipresent and Omni-Immunity**

 **Elim: A human who fought the World Ender and a student of the Fire Prime Dragon Theos and A DragonMaster**

 **Level: He is strong as Zamasu**

 **The Hero: Unknown**

 **Level : Unknown**

 **Ren: ?**

 **Wielder of The** **Spectrum Dragon : ?**


End file.
